


First Week

by I_See



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: Everyone and their mother has written an all things ep, except me. Until now.I knew before I even started writing it that all things is the most written-about episode of the series, and I knew that this story would be similar to many hundreds or thousands of others. These scenes in my head wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote them down. So now I can say that I, too, have written a post-all things fic.Any similarities to other fics were unintentional. But it’s pretty much inevitable that there will be similarities, so forgive me if anything sounds a little familiar. I didn’t mean it.I am archiving my fics and drabbles that have previously appeared on Tumblr.





	First Week

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their mother has written an all things ep, except me. Until now. 
> 
> I knew before I even started writing it that all things is the most written-about episode of the series, and I knew that this story would be similar to many hundreds or thousands of others. These scenes in my head wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote them down. So now I can say that I, too, have written a post-all things fic.
> 
> Any similarities to other fics were unintentional. But it’s pretty much inevitable that there will be similarities, so forgive me if anything sounds a little familiar. I didn’t mean it.
> 
> I am archiving my fics and drabbles that have previously appeared on Tumblr.

He knew that he had never felt this level of ecstasy before. He desperately wanted to look at her, but somehow he wasn’t able to force his eyes open. He could only let the sensations wash over him. She was on top, in control, her knees planted alongside his hips. He gave himself over to the waves. Every so often he could feel her begin to lean over, down toward him. She kissed him for long moments as he tasted every inch of her gorgeous mouth. She leaned back up and–  
  
“ _Brrrrnnnnnggggg_ ….”

Mulder jolted awake and instantly sat up, the covers falling off his chest. “Scully…” he huffed out. It was a dream; disappointment and longing flooded his thoughts. Nothing that hadn’t happened hundreds of times before. He lowered himself back down to the bed and flung out his right arm, whacking the incessant alarm off. As he fought his way out of the nighttime fog, though, something felt different. His legs, they were stiff and heavy. His arms felt the ghost of someone’s presence in them. His mouth tasted different. 

_Wait a minute._ It took him a moment, but then it came back to him with a flash. It hadn’t been a dream formed from some corner of his imagination. She had come to him in his bed last night, as he was sitting up reading. She had approached him silently. Her expression had said everything. They had said few words to each other, but it had been the most amazing, singular experience of his life. He would have called it almost spiritual, if he were a religious man. He had waited so long for her, and she for him. They had both been aware of it. Finally, they were both at the place where they were ready to risk their friendship, the most meaningful relationship either of them had ever had, not to mention their working relationship, to cross that line. 

So where was she now?

His sense of hearing attuned to the sounds of his apartment, he could not detect any hint of Scully’s presence. His bedsheets were cold around him, so she had left the bed some time ago. Just as he started to feel a sense of panic, he noticed the pad of paper on his nightstand. She’d left a note. He released an urgent sigh as he grabbed for it.

> _M–_
> 
> _I needed a little extra time this morning to think. And I needed to get ready for work. Don’t worry, it’s not bad. I’ll see you at the office._
> 
> _XO,_
> 
> _–S_

That didn’t sound terrible, did it?, Mulder asked himself. Of course Scully would need time to adjust to this change. With a little pep talk, he convinced himself that things would be okay. He just had to get up and get ready for work. If he moved quickly, he could see her in just over an hour. Already he missed her. Last night had not even begun to lessen his desire for her. He moved quickly toward the bathroom.

In the shower, little moments from last night drifted in and out of his thoughts and he felt a stirring of arousal again. In the moment, at the time, it had been surreal. He hadn’t been able to look away from her eyes for the longest time. And the kissing. Normally kissing was just something to be done along the way, but the kissing was just as intimate as their joining. Finally, finally. It was so intense, like nothing he had ever felt before, as if he felt her pleasure and she felt his. He knew, he _had known_ , that it would be good between them. They had such passion and longing for each other, he knew it couldn’t be any other way. But he couldn’t have predicted just how mind-blowing it would be. 

But it was only their first time, and it went by way too quickly. Despite his excellent memory, he could only recall fleeting moments of memories and feelings. He needed to see her, to be with her again. He exited the shower quickly and dried off.

——–

The butterflies started up again as Mulder walked the basement hallway, but the office door was locked and the lights were off. She hadn’t arrived yet. He chuckled at his dual thoughts of relief and disappointment. He was no stranger to the internal inconsistencies of the mind, of course.

He set to work reviewing a new case report that had landed on his desk yesterday, while he was away chasing nothing, as it turned out. His concentration rattled, Mulder caught the gist of the case. It was something about a murderer who was reputed to be in two places at once, murdering two unconnected victims at the exact same time. But when he reached the end of the description of the evidence, he realized that he couldn’t recall most of the basic facts he had just read over. Mulder sighed. 

He spun in his chair. He threw a pencil at the ceiling. Of course, it didn’t stick but it bounced right back down onto his face. 

Scully really ought to have arrived by now, he thought. As he reached for the phone, it rang.

“Mulder,” he answered.

“Hi, it’s me.” Her voice was softer than usual, with a little hitch at the beginning. He didn’t quite know what that meant but she sounded a little nervous to him.

“Hi, Scully. How are you? Wait, _where_ are you?”

“I got a call from Skinner when I was getting dressed this morning. Uh, at my place, I mean.” She chuckled a little self-consciously at that. “Mulder, I’ve been assigned to Quantico for the next three days. They need me on an emergency basis. They will probably be late nights, too. So I won’t see you until Friday, I guess.”

“Oh.” She noted to herself the sound of disappointment in his voice. “Well, uh. Scully. Um. Shit,” he cut himself off, laughing at his lack of finesse. She giggled back at him. 

“Cat got your tongue, Mulder?” “Uhh…”

“Mulder, relax. We can’t really talk over the phone about this, but I had a really good time yesterday.” At the way her voice dropped and deepened, he read the subtext of her statement. Could the sex have been amazing for her, too? Were they officially together now? God, she made him crazy. 

His words rushed out. “Scully, can I take you out to dinner Friday night?" 

He heard her breathing over the phone for a full three seconds before she responded with a smile in her voice, "Yes." 

——–  
  
They talked over the phone every night for the next three nights, mostly sticking to safer subjects like work and her family. He had even managed to ask her polite questions about Bill and his family. She told him that she was planning another trip out there in a few months, so she could see her little nephew Matty again. With all the cases they had had recently in California, back-to-back-to-back even, she hadn’t even had a chance to drive out to see her brother, so she was looking forward to it. He could understand that. He also asked her to say hi to her mother for him. Scully responded that maybe they should have brunch with her mother together some time. Mulder’s chest expanded with the thought that maybe she wanted to signal a shift in their relationship, or maybe she just wanted to include him in her family time with her mother. Either way, it made him happy.

On Thursday night, in the middle of his explanation of a case they would be working on, Scully interrupted him suddenly. "I miss you, Mulder." 

He responded immediately. "I miss you, too.  A LOT.”

“I don’t know what this is yet between us, but…” “Yeah?” “Mulder, Monday night was just, so…, so…" 

"Yeah, I know. Scully, I _ache_ for you right now." 

In a voice barely above a whisper, she responded, "me too. God, me too. I miss you. I already said that,” she said with a little laugh. “We’re adults, we should be able to handle this.”

“Hey, Scully, are we together now? Is this a permanent thing for you? Because I want you to know, it is for me. There will never, _ever_ be anyone else in the world for me. I hope you know that.”

Now she was sniffling, her eyes clouding with tears. “I know. I feel the same way. I can’t imagine any part of my life that doesn’t have you in it.”

They were almost silent for a few long moments, happy to listen to each other breathe.

“I’m going to go to sleep now. I will see you in the office tomorrow. And tomorrow night, pick me up at 7.”

“Yes Ma'am. I can’t wait. See you in the morning, Scully.”

With a bright smile, she answered, “Goodnight, Mulder.”

——–

Scully walked into their basement office, stopping suddenly when her eyes met his. She made her way over to him as he rose from his chair. They met in the middle, holding each other in a big hug. She rested her head on his chest, nestled under his chin. “Mmm, I wish I could kiss you right now,” he whispered into her ear.

“Probably not a good idea here, but do it anyway. Kiss me. Quick.”  
  
As their lips met, they each felt an electric shock of awareness and their eyes closed automatically at the sensations. They fought not to deepen the kiss, retaining some peripheral awareness that they were at work and not supposed to be doing this here. Scully pulled back gently, her lips making a small smacking sound as she retreated from his mouth. 

“Wow,” they said simultaneously, then chuckled together. They could read the arousal in each other’s eyes, as Scully said, somewhat reluctantly, “we should probably get to work.” Mulder agreed with a nod. 

They proceeded to spend much of the day catching each other’s eyes and smiling. Finally, it was time to go. Scully rose from her chair, grabbed her jacket and briefcase, and turned back toward Mulder with a warm look in her eyes.

“Seven,” she told him. 

“Definitely,” he answered. 

——–  
  
That night, having showered, shaved, and changed into a clean suit and flashier tie at home, Mulder was anxious to get over to Scully’s place. At a few minutes to seven, Mulder knocked on the door. He could hear the lock mechanisms clicking, and then there she was. He walked through the doorway and went straight for her mouth, his lips slanting against hers as her hands came up to his face, then threaded through his hair. Her tongue entered his mouth before he even knew what was happening. They were only vaguely aware of their sighs and moans as their mouths continued to mate. His hands rubbed up and down her sides and then slid around to cup her ass. When she felt the need to breathe, Scully wrenched her mouth away. She was panting as she looked up at him.

“Are you sure you want to go out to dinner tonight?” He wasn’t imagining the suggestive tone in her voice, or the sultry look in her eyes. 

He took a couple of deep breaths. “Mmm, much as that sounds intriguing, I want to do this right. I want to take you out on our first official date. We kind of did things a little bit backwards the other night.”

“Sex before the date, you mean?" 

"Yeah.”

She slid her arms down from around his neck as she looked down and held his hand, then looked back up into his eyes. “The way I look at it, Mulder, we’ve been dating for quite a while without saying the words. Now I’m ready for the rest of it.”

“I agree. Now I’m taking you out for dinner.”

“Tease,” she responded with a grin.

He took a half-step back and gave her an appreciative glance, still holding her hand in his. “You look amazing tonight, by the way. You’re beautiful.” She was perfect in a sleeveless black gown that showed just a hint of cleavage and more leg than Mulder was used to seeing.

“Thank you, Mulder.” She blushed at the compliment. “Here’s my coat and purse. I’m ready." 

——–  
  
At dinner, they chatted freely about her family and about acquaintances at work. Mulder shared an amusing story about A.D. Skinner, sitting behind his desk, gruffly reviewing the details of their upcoming case, when, all of a sudden, he stopped mid-sentence and let out a monster sneeze. Scully couldn’t help but laugh at the picture Mulder painted for her. Scully shared a little bit about a woman she had worked with at Quantico that she had gotten to know that week. They had decided to meet for coffee some time. She told him that it would be nice to have a new friend; it had been a long time since she had gone out with old friends, and she missed it once in a while. At that, of course, Mulder felt guilty at what his presence in her life had done to her. Scully grabbed for his hand. She responded that she wouldn’t give him up for anyone or anything. He believed her.

They were seated next to each other at the small round table, rather than across from each other. They frequently stole bites of each other’s entrees and sipped at their wine. Without consciously realizing it, they each leaned in closer to the other. Mulder reached for Scully’s hand and looked into her blue eyes, smiling. She looked back into his eyes, then let her gaze drop toward his mouth. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck, then another. She leaned back, staring up at him and issuing an invitation with her eyes. 

"Do you want dessert?”

“No. I want to get out of here. You’re taking me home, and then I’m taking you to bed.”

“God, Scully.”

“Let’s get the check, quick.”

——–  
  
In the car, Scully fidgeted with the edge of her coat while Mulder bounced his left knee. He briefly glanced over at her while he drove, but managed to keep his eyes on the road. They both felt the tension like an electric current. She turned to stare at him. 

“I can feel your eyes on me,” Mulder said. He stopped at a light and turned toward her. Scully met his eyes and unconsciously licked her lips. “Damnit, Scully, don’t _do_ that." 

"What, Mulder?”

“You licked your lips. You don’t know how many years I’ve had to watch you do that and fight an urge to grab you and kiss you.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes._ Really.” He looked down at her lips briefly before looking up at the light, which was just turning green. “I love your lips.”

“Mmm, Mulder. You don’t even know what I can do with my lips yet.”

“Fuuck.” He took a couple of audible breaths through his nose but did not glance back over at her, as he said, “Scully, let me remind you that I spend an inordinate amount of time eating sunflower seeds. My lips and tongue are very dexterous.” She stared at him with a bit of shock and arousal. He chuckled.

“What’s good for the goose is good for the gander, Scully.”

“Now who’s hurling cliches? Good things come to those who wait, Mulder.”

He smirked. “To the victor go the spoils.”

“I scream, you scream, we’ll all scream.” And at that, they burst into laughter, and she grabbed his hand and held on tight.

——–  
  
Scully struggled to get the key into the lock while Mulder pressed up close against her and nuzzled her neck and ear. “Mulder, if you don’t let me open this damn door, we’re never going to get inside… Finally!” she exclaimed as the key turned. They were in.

Scully yanked off her coat and threw it with her purse somewhere in the direction of her couch. She spun around and pulled Mulder’s jacket off him, quickly dropping it to the floor. His arms freed, he reached for her face and yanked her to him for a heated kiss as he began to walk her backwards toward her bedroom. He kicked off each shoe along the way. They shuffled along the hallway, their tongues lapping at each other, their hands wandering. Mulder blindly found the zipper on Scully’s dress and slid it down enough so that she could kick it off, while she still wore her heels. Meanwhile Scully had undone all of his shirt buttons, and he now removed the shirt and let it drop to the ground, then yanked his undershirt over his head.

Mulder was getting impatient. He picked Scully up, tossed her onto her bed–which earned him a little gasp–and pulled off her shoes. He crawled on all fours up to her and began to nip at her through her bra while reaching around behind her back to unclasp it. Pulling it off her, he took a moment to slow down and look at her. She was beautiful. 

He looked serious then, she could see it in his face.

“I love you, Scully." 

Her eyes teared up a little bit, but before she could respond he moved back in for a kiss.

——–  
  
Later, Scully lay on her front, her arms up by her head, her face turned toward Mulder. He lay on his side, reaching over to stroke her hair behind her ear. 

"Mmm, I’m so glad we finally got to do this in my bed. It hasn’t seen anything but solo action up until now.”

He grinned. “Same with my bed, Scully. And you can just let me know when you want to christen your couch, or your kitchen table, or maybe the countertop…”

“How about the shower? We have all weekend, Mulder.” She smiled back.

She closed her eyes and opened them again in a long, slow blink. She hummed her happiness out at him.

“And Mulder, I love you too.”  
  



End file.
